A Little Sparky Love
by SpaceMonkey0941
Summary: Valentine's Day 'ficlet number 1! Enjoy!


A/N: 'Tis the season! Here's my first Valentine's one-shot, John/Elizabeth, and I think some of you (cough**fyd818**cough) will really enjoy it.

A/N2: Wow, I haven't used these in a while, but this is from BiteMeTechie's "100 Starting Lines" from the When Plot Bunnies Attack forum, Line #059, "I hope to never see this again..."

--------------------

"I hope to never see this again," John Sheppard muttered to the dark-haired woman standing next to him. She laughed as they looked out of her office window to see the Gateroom of Atlantis.

The Gateroom was being busily decorated by what looked to be half the female population of Atlantis, and it now seemed to be coming out in a rash of pink, purple, and red hearts, banners, streamers, and balloons.

Elizabeth Weir chuckled, shaking her head as they observed the activity.

"Well, after tomorrow we can take them down, and then you have 365 days to recover," she teased John, who looked positively ill at the prospect of another Valentine's Day to look forward to.

A few minutes later, one of the city's botanists, a short, balding man named Howard Flink, came up to Dr. Weir's office, straining under the weight of an enormous vine-covered statue of Cupid.

"Dr. . . . Weir," he huffed as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh God," she murmured to John.

"Doctor . . . McKay . . . said you wanted this . . . in your office?" the squat man puffed. Elizabeth's eyes grew very round and she opened and closed her mouth a bit. John noticed the danger signs and expertly dragged her from the room, ignoring her protests of "That . . . that . . . monstrosity? In MY office!"

"Come on, Elizabeth," John said as he gently guided her to a transporter. Still spluttering incoherently, she followed, finally getting a hold of herself when she noticed they were walking towards one of the many terraces overlooking the water.

"Oh thank God," she said, breathing in the salt air and closing her eyes. She opened them again to see John watching her, smiling slightly. When she raised an eyebrow at him, he blushed, and tried to cover his actions.

"Yeah, at least they didn't decorate out here, I think I might've had to throw myself into the ocean if they had," he joked, running a hand through his perpetual bed-headed hair.

Elizabeth laughed, and they both were smiling as they leaned on the rail and watched the sun begin to set. They stayed that way for a while, each unconsciously moving closer to the other as the dusk steadily darkened. Finally, the last rays of light dimmed and Elizabeth sighed.

"I should go make sure they didn't leave that overgrown garden gnome where I have to see it," she said regretfully, turning to look up at John. He chuckled.

"The statue or Dr. Flink?" he said, his smile widening as she laughed. Emboldened, he stepped closer to her and gently brushed her cheek with a finger, saying quietly, "You know, if you don't go back to your office, you won't have to see it at all."

She looked down, her long lashes shading her blush, but she put a hand on his chest and leaned in closer to him.

"That certainly sounds . . . attractive," she whispered, then looked up at him. He was immediately lost in her emerald-green eyes, and his restraint shattered.

Wrapping his arms firmly around her, he kissed her deeply and sincerely, conveying through action what could not be said in words.

She broke away, and he groaned in protest. Shushing him by placing a finger gently on his mouth, Elizabeth smiled and took his hand.

"Your place or mine?" she whispered, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to prickle. He groaned again, this time in joyful anticipation, as he swept her into his arms and carried her reverantly off the moonlit balcony and back into Atlantis's night.

--------------------

John was woken in the morning by a large weight being slid onto his chest. Groggily opening his eyes, he saw a touseled brown-haired Elizabeth draped over him, her chin rested on her hands. She smiled slightly as he yawned, her brilliant eyes twinkling merrily.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered to him, then snuck under his stretching arms for a kiss.

He gladly reciprocated.

"Yeah, this is definitely something I could get used to waking up to," he said, then rolled them both over so that she was on her back and he was balanced with his elbows on either side of her face.

She smiled up at him, sighed, then kissed him again and slipped out from under him, throwing her parting shot over her shoulder as she headed for the shower.

"There's always next year."

--------------------

A/N: Hah! I love writing them! So silly.


End file.
